Buffy Kirk
by mmooch
Summary: After dying in 'The Gift', Buffy ends up in a place with her real father.


**Buffy Kirk**

Summary: After dying in _'The Gift'_, Buffy ends up in a place with her real father.

Challenge: all thanks to TtH forums what went goofy. Specifically comments by Methos, *emw314 and **EllandrahSylver.

http: /forum. tthfanfic. org/ index. php?topic=6691. msg59174#msg59174

Timeline: post-season 5 for BtVS; after _'The Voyage Home'_ for ST. Change the movie timeline so that they arrived in 1980, not 1986, 'k?

Warning: No Star Trek in the BtVS'verse.

Thanks to my betas: JacobPhoenix.

Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Star Trek characters belong to Gene Roddenberry…mostly. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunnydale<strong>

As she dove into the portal, Buffy had a sudden moment of doubt. What if her blood wasn't enough to close it? That would suck.

Then came the excruciating pain and darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>USS <strong>_**Enterprise**_** (NCC-1701-A)**

**Many years into the future…**

When she awoke, Buffy guessed two things. One, she wasn't dead like she expected, and two, she wasn't in Sunnydale anymore.

Getting up from the floor, she started to investigate her surroundings. From the looks of things, it was some kind of sci-fi themed hotel room. She glanced out what appeared to be a window, only to see a screensaver of flashing stars going by. Yeesh, these people really got into their pretending, didn't they? She could even feel a vibration in the room that made it seem as if they were moving through space.

Xander might have a geek-gasm over this, but for her it was irritating – especially since the motion thing was making her nauseous. Hopefully it would stop or she would get used to it before she actually had to hurl.

Just then, the door to the room slid open and some guys in costume stormed in holding what she had to guess were 'ray guns'. Their leader demanded to know, "Who are you, and how did you get into Captain Kirk's quarters?"

Buffy considered fighting them, but knew there were several problems with that. She didn't know where she was or how to escape, and those weapons they were holding might be super-strong tasers or something. More importantly, however, she was still in major pain from the portal and could hardly move, much less fight. "Buffy Summers, and I just woke up on the floor. So, you guys having some kind of sci-fi convention or something?"

All she got in return were a bunch of blank looks, so she shrugged and waited for somebody to say something else to give her a clue where she was.

Two more men showed up a minute later, and based on the looks the other guys shot them, they were important men. Maybe one of them was this 'Captain Kirk' fellow. Sure enough, the shorter one repeated the earlier question, "Who are you, and how did you get in my quarters?"

She repeated her earlier response and he stepped forward to study her. "You look familiar somehow," he commented softly. After several minutes, his eyes widened and he said, "Joyce? Are you related to Joyce?"

Between her injuries, the motion throwing her sense of balance off whack, and the shock of hearing her mother's name, Buffy's body finally decided it had enough and shut down. Kirk stepped forward quickly to grab her before she hit the floor.

"Guess we'd better get her to sickbay," Kirk said, shifting her body to the bridal position so he could carry her.

"Who is this Joyce person you asked about?" Spock inquired as he accompanied the captain.

Kirk coughed in embarrassment, then admitted, "Somebody I met when we went back in time."

It wasn't until after McCoy examined the young woman that Spock understood Kirk's embarrassment. Despite the indications that she was from the 20th century, Buffy Summers was Kirk's biological daughter. Since they had spent almost all of their time together in the past, Spock couldn't figure out when Kirk had the opportunity to father a child.

Kirk was staring at the petite blonde, marveling at the second chance he had been given. He found out about his son, David, only to lose him shortly thereafter to the Klingons. But now… If he believed in a deity, he would thank him or her for sending his daughter to him. He should never have known about her – seeing as how she was from the past. How did she get here?

After Spock and some other scientists recorded information from his quarters, Kirk was told that a localized space-time anomaly opened briefly just before the sensors noticed the intruder.

McCoy was fascinated with the girl's health. When he first examined her, she showed signs of being in a major accident. In fact, he couldn't understand how she could have stood on her own with all the fractures in her bones. But between the time he checked her and getting the necessary equipment to help her bones, they finished healing on their own!

Unfortunately, nobody expected her reaction when Buffy finally woke up. Instinctively she knew she was in a hospital of some kind. The closest person to her was the Captain guy who knew her mother…maybe. She reached for him to use him as a shield if necessary.

When he tried to get away, she switched her grip to his neck. Kirk could feel the strength in her hand and was shocked. His daughter seemed as strong as Spock! Unfortunately, she was also cutting off his oxygen.

"*Buffy…I…am…your…father!" he gasped out. "**Now…can you…please…let go…of my throat? …You're crushing…my windpipe!"

Out of shock, she did let go, but only to get a better grip on him by twisting him around and putting him in a headlock. It wasn't as tight as before, but in case anyone got any bright ideas about attacking her, they'd have to go through him first; something she hoped they would think twice about.

"What are you talking about, geek-man?" Buffy hissed. Seriously, he was like…old, and still dressing up in costume?

"My name is James T. Kirk, and I…umm," Kirk paused awkwardly, unsure of how to tell her that her mother had a…fling? Was that the right terminology from the 20th century? "Well, I had a brief relationship with your mother. Apparently you were the result of that. The doctor just informed me that you are my daughter."

Buffy groaned. First the thing with Ripper and now a sci-fi guy? Was her father- Hank the _only_ normal guy her mom liked? "Wait! Tell me something about her that only somebody close to her would know!" she demanded.

Oh crap! He certainly hoped she didn't mean emotionally or anything. Hoping for the best, he replied, "Joyce had a tattoo of a rose weaved through a peace symbol on her right hip. She wanted to be rebellious, but not so much that her parents would 'freak out'." The way he said the last two words proved to Buffy that he wasn't used to slang.

Okay, so he knew something specific about her mom; something she didn't even know until those last months before Joyce died. Apparently, fear of dying caused Joyce Våren to confess all the rebellious things she did as a teenager before marrying Hank Summers.

With that, Buffy let him go, but warned, "If I find out you're lying to me about the dad thing to manipulate me for some reason, I'm gonna rip out your guts and use them to castrate you."

Kirk whimpered and prayed that Bones hadn't screwed up on the testing somehow.

* * *

><p>AN: Våren is Swedish for springtime according to www. stars21. com.


End file.
